


Precious to Me

by beaniesscrawlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Tsukkiyama Week, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniesscrawlings/pseuds/beaniesscrawlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Tsukkiyama Week!</p>
<p>I'll answer which prompt I chose to write in the notes at the beginning and have my personal comments at the end.</p>
<p>Happy Tsukkiyama Week, lovelies~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chopin

**Author's Note:**

> First day's prompt that I chose to go with was "Jealous".

“Tsukki, I’m home!” 

Tsukishima’s head lifted where it had been laying over the back of the couch to look at his boyfriend and he gave a small wave in greeting. His favorite CD of Chopin’s most famous piano compositions was playing softly from the surround sound speakers, giving his brain something to do while he waited for his boyfriend to get home. 

Yamaguchi sent him a grin that had Tsukishima’s heart fluttering, before he continued on to the kitchen and called over his shoulder, “I’m making some tea, want any?”

“I’m fine,” was all Tsukishima replied, moving his gaze back to the magazine pile that was in the center of their coffee table, once again boring holes into the spines of the magazines as he suppressed the urge to go into the kitchen and just be around his boyfriend.

Ever since Yamaguchi began taking extra shifts at the café to get a little bit more money for buying presents over the holidays, Yamaguchi has probably spent more time with his co-worker and best friend Hinata Shouyo than his own boyfriend, Tsukishima.

And Tsukishima hated it.

Tsukishima hated only seeing his boyfriend right before they went to bed. He hated how Yamaguchi was always so tired by the time that he got home that Tsukishima honest-to-goodness was scared and had started offering to pick him up instead of having him drive home. Tsukishima hated how by the time he woke up, he couldn’t look at Yamaguchi’s sleeping form or play with Yamaguchi’s hair as he slept, but instead awoke to the sounds of a very sleepy man attempting to finish up all of his homework before his morning lectures.

Most of all, he just hated not being able to be around his boyfriend.

For a while, Tsukishima has been battling with these thoughts, knowing that the only reason why Yamaguchi had been so absent recently was because he’s too generous with gift giving. Otherwise, Tsukki would be able to tease and annoy Yamaguchi as much as he pleased.

He still couldn’t completely beat out the feelings of jealousy he felt for all of Yamaguchi’s co-workers, or the café regulars that had the privilege of enjoying the warmth of his smiling, freckled face, with his good-natured jibing and kind nature.

Tsukishima really hated this situation.

A lot.

Yamaguchi came back into the room with a cup of tea, having gone through the kitchen to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into his sweatpants and Tsukki’s old volleyball warm-up sweatshirt. He set the cup of tea on top of the coaster that Tsukishima had laid out for him on the coffee table, before he laid down on the couch so that his head was resting on Tsukishima’s lap, his eyes resting on Tsukishima’s face instead of drooping closed as they usually do, observing the other man thoughtfully, his pink lips pursed in consideration.

Tsukishima looked down to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes, one of his hands coming down from the back of the couch to play with Yamaguchi’s dark hair, to run his fingers through the strands. A smirk of amusement twitched across his face when he played exceptionally long with Yamaguchi’s still untamable cowlick, causing Yamaguchi to send a half-hearted glare up at the blond.

Yamaguchi sighs shortly, twisting around as he sits on his knees next to Tsukishima, grabbing a hold of the hand that had been playing with his hair and squeezing it before he stammered out, “Vi-visit me. At the café.” When Tsukki raises one eyebrow questioningly, Yamaguchi meets his eyes unwaveringly, sending a warmth through the blond’s stomach, his voice growing more firm, “I mean it, Kei. This has been pretty crappy, not being able to really see you at all. And don’t give me any crap, because I know you feel the exact same way. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be listening to your favorite mix of Chopin music every time I walk through the doors these days.”

Even though Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi was being fully serious since he had used ‘Kei’ instead of the nickname of ‘Tsukki,’ Tsukishima still couldn’t help his nagging question. “…How is Chopin proof that I feel the same way as you?”

Yamaguchi cocked his head to one side, amusement spreading out across his face, “Because I know that you only listen to that particular Chopin CD when you’re either concerned or dissatisfied with something in our relationship.” Tsukishima’s face seemed like it hadn’t changed at all, his golden-brown eyes maintaining eye-contact with his boyfriend’s eyes, except for the rush of a faint, pink blush on his cheeks.

Tsukishima’s eyes flitted off to the side after Yamaguchi raised one sleek eyebrow, a barely concealed smirk making his lips tight, before Tsukishima finally relented, “…I guess I can drop by a bit more.”

Yamaguchi grinned blindingly, his eyes actually creasing from how wide his grin was, “Good. I expect to see you tomorrow after you get off at the music shop then.” 

Yamaguchi moved so that he was straddling Tsukishima’s lap, his hands slung around his boyfriend’s neck, before he moved in to kiss the blond. Tsukki hummed against Yamaguchi’s lips, moving his hands to rest on the other man’s hips. Yamaguchi pulled back, brushing his lips against Tsukki’s forehead, the trailing his lips down to his nose, across his cheek, to his chin, before he pecked the right corner of Tsukishima’s mouth again, shuddering slightly as Tsukishima’s thumbs moved beneath the hem of the sweatshirt, brushing light circles over his hip bones, fully aware of how ticklish Yamaguchi was there.

Yamaguchi leaned his forehead against Tsukki’s closing his eyes and humming, the circling thumbs on his hips becoming more comforting as they slowed their pace and kept a more steady rhythm. 

“Your tea’s gonna get cold, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima murmured, but made no movements to move Yamaguchi off of him.

“It’s okay. I was just gonna drink it to warm up anyways, but you and your sweatshirt are doing the job just fine.”

Tsukishima’s thumbs stalled in their movements, and he ignored how his stomach squirmed at the dark haired boy’s words as he trailed his hands up to the sides of Yamaguchi’s face, pulling Yamaguchi’s lips towards his own, pressing them there gently for a moment, before he backed his forehead away from Yamaguchi’s, causing his boyfriend to open his dark brown eyes, a questioning look in them.

“So,” Tsukishima began awkwardly, causing Yamaguchi’s look to turn curious, and his hands to unwind from the back of Tsukishima’s neck, instead landing in his lap as he waited for Tsukishima to continue, “If it’s okay with you, I was wondering if I could come in on my days off, when I just have to do homework, and…just work there until you get off work. Because… this whole situation has been bothering me for the past three weeks.”

Yamaguchi’s endearing expression flattens into a blank expression as he counts backward in his head, before he says, “Tsukishima, I’ve only been taking extra shifts for a month now. You were bothered by the first week?!”

Tsukishima’s head turns to the side, and he looks off to the right, refusing to reply even as Yamaguchi begins giggling into the heel of his palm, “Fine, fine, I’m finished.” Yamaguchi lower’s his hand, absentmindedly taking Tsukishima’s hand as he responds to Tsukishima’s question, waiting until Tsukki turns to face him again so that he can give him a smile, “And yes, it’s okay if you do that. That’s basically what I just asked you to do.”

Tsukishima looked at him for a moment before he gently moved Yamaguchi off of his lap, then stood up and tugged on the hand that Yamaguchi had intertwined with his own. Yamaguchi followed as Tsukishima led him into their bedroom, nearly snorting at how the bed was pristinely made, He must have gotten bored when he got home from work, Yamaguchi thought.

Tsukishima laid down on the bed, making Yamaguchi follow him down until he was tucked beneath the covers, his back flush to Yamaguchi’s chest, and his nose buried in Yamaguchi’s hair. 

They were quiet, and Yamaguchi listened and felt as Tsukishima’s breathing slowed until it was at a deep and even pace. Yamaguchi, unusually awake for working a full-shift at the café, finds himself restless with just staring into the blackness of the room. He ever-so-slowly shifts around so that he’s facing Tsukki, the spotlight window that they have giving off some light from the yellow streetlights, and shining down through it.

Tsukki’s glasses are still on, his mouth slightly parted as he breathes in and out slowly, his hold on Yamaguchi tightened now that he had shifted. His skin is tinted a pale yellow by the light coming in through the skylight window, and the rectangular shadows of his glasses disappear as Yamaguchi carefully wriggles on arm up so that he can slide Tsukishima’s glasses off his face, and he gently places them on the dresser behind Tsukishima, keeping his movements slow as to not rouse his boyfriend from his sleep.

Yamaguchi’s hand settles on top of Tsukki’s cheek for a moment, brushing his thumb a few times over his cheekbone, before letting his hand fall underneath the side of his own face to help cushion himself into a better position.

Yamaguchi smiled softly to himself, his eyes hazing over with a warm sort of glow as he looks at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. I knew you would be getting uncomfortable with me working longer hours, but I didn’t realize that you would get so uncomfortable that you’re willing to spend nearly all of my shifts at the café with me…

Yamaguchi leans forward, pressing his lips softly against the underside of his boyfriends chin, causing the blond to blearily blink open his eyes, smile at the sight of Yamaguchi, and murmur, “Sleep well, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest, before he snuggled up closer to Tsukki’s chest, falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Sunday Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the cooking together prompt for day 2~ not much emphasis on cooking, of course.

Tsukishima awoke, feeling the warmth of the sun filtering through the windows of his bedroom on his back. He pressed his face further into the pillow, keeping his eyes closed, as he flexed the muscles in his back, popping out a few kinks before tilting his head out of the pillow and blinking his eyes open.

Slack freckled cheeks and closed, dark-lashed eyelids filled his view, and soft puffs of breath tickled his lips. Tsukishima shifted onto his side so that he could see the entire face of his sleeping boyfriend. 

Yamaguchi was curled-up, facing towards the blond, a smile so faint across his face that it was just a mere tilt upwards at the corner of his lips. His fingers were barely peeking out over the hem of Tsukishima’s plain-black hoodie, his boxers hanging low enough and the hoodie riding up high enough so that Tsukishima could see the v-line of his tan hips.

Tsukishima felt a burn in his cheeks when his eyes traveled back up to Yamaguchi’s neck, and he saw the dark hickey that he had sucked onto Yamaguchi’s neck the night before when their make-out session had gotten a little more heated than usual. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a small rush of satisfaction when he saw it though.

Tsukishima shifted as quietly and carefully as he could as he got out of bed, giving Yamaguchi a light peck on his forehead and smirking when Yamaguchi’s nose wrinkled slightly, and his hoodie-covered hands unconsciously moved to cover his face at the contact.

Tsukishima padded out of the room, scratching his stomach lightly and hitching his sweatpants a little higher before he entered their small, minimalist kitchen. He squinted his eyes at the clock, having forgotten to put on his glasses, to make out that it was sometime mid-morning.

He walked over to the coffeemaker and reached into the cabinet above to grab the filter and grounds. After he was finished preparing the coffee, and he was just waiting for it to finish brewing, he didn’t happen to hear the soft thuds of drowsy footsteps until he felt two arms sneak around his waist, and a pair of lips kiss his bare shoulder blade before hair brushed lightly against his back, sending goosebumps across his skin at the ticklish contact.

“Good morning, Tsukki~” 

Tsukishima shifted around in Yamaguchi’s grip to face him. Tsukki smirked and reached a hand up to tug lightly at Yamaguchi’s cowlick, causing freckled cheeks to puff out in a pout.

“Morning,” Tsukishima replied shortly, fighting the smile that knee-jerk spreads across his face when he sees Yamaguchi smiling up at him.

Yamaguchi withdraws his arms before walking over to the fridge, pulling out a tray of sausage and a carton of milk, before he holds them up with his eyebrows raised and asks, “Biscuits and gravy?”

Tsukishima nods, his mouth watering at the thought, before he grabs the Bisquick and begins to make the dough for the biscuits, following the orders to a tee. By the time he’s finished, and he has the shaped biscuits on the pan, the sausage has already been fried up.

Yamaguchi pours in the milk and flour, mixing up the base of the gravy with the sausage on a low simmer. Yamaguchi catches Tsukki watching him out of the corner of his eye, the blond’s golden-brown eyes soft as Yamaguchi was unconsciously humming and working on the gravy.

Yamaguchi juts a hip out, bumping it against Tsukishima’s before turning his focus away from the gravy after spotting some dough at the corner of Tsukki’s mouth. 

Yamaguchi squinted his eyes accusingly, “…did you just eat some of the dough that you made?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi replied, unbelievingly. He reached his thumb up and brushed it over Tsukishima’s lips to catch the raw dough, showing it to Tsukishima and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki murmured before leaning down and kissing his dumb, observant boyfriend.

Yamaguchi smiled beneath his boyfriends warm lips, before he gently pushed Tsukishima away and returned to cooking the gravy, a glow almost coming off of him from how happy he was.

Tsukishima placed the sprayed-down tray of biscuits into the oven before leaving the room for a moment. The stereo system kicked on, playing some softer, acoustic indie music that just added to the subtly sweet ambience that they had going.

While Yamaguchi finishes up cooking the gravy, and the biscuits are in the oven, Tsukishima settles himself for leaning his butt against the edge of the kitchen counter. He pours his cup of coffee and nurses it to just how he likes it, before he sips at it and watches his boyfriend sway his hips to the music, cooking his gravy.

Yamaguchi’s hair is still shaggy enough that it falls across his eyes in the mornings, as he has yet to pull it back into the short, stubby ponytail that he started wearing once he had entered his first year of college. Tsukishima sometimes takes moments like these to really appreciate how much Yamaguchi has changed, confidence-wise, physically, since their first year of high school. While he feels an empathetic sense of pride for his boyfriend, he also selfishly reaps his own rewards at all of Yamaguchi’s physical development…

Tsukishima nearly spills his coffee from jerking at the sound of the oven going off, so rudely interrupting his subtle ogling of his boyfriend. He sets the cup done, giving the oven a glare, before grabbing some oven mitts and taking the biscuits out, setting them in a cloth-covered basket to keep them warm as Yamaguchi finishes up the gravy.

~

“I’m so full,” Yamaguchi moans, his eyes pinched closed and face nuzzling into Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima smirks down at the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I told you not to eat that last biscuit,” Tsukishima teases, but his hand rubs Yamaguchi’s back soothingly nonetheless.

After a very filling, but well-worth-it breakfast, both men had forgone cleaning up after themselves immediately, choosing to move over to the couch, leaving them where they are now. Tsukishima laying on his back, with his head propped up against the arm rest, and Yamaguchi dying from his overly-full stomach on top of him.

Yamaguchi leans into the soothing motions, making almost a whimpering noise for a second before sighing into Tsukishima’s shirt and tilting his head up to face Tsukishima with a grin. “Despite the fact that I feel like I’ll be greeting death soon, I really love Sunday mornings.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You won’t die. You’ll just gain a little weight and have more fun at volleyball practices than ever before.”

Yamaguchi groaned again, regret written all over his face, “Why is comfort food so hard to stop eating?”

“Because it’s comfort food,” Tsukki responds simply to the rhetorical question, fighting his evil smirk and earning a glare from Yamaguchi in the process. Tsukishima rubs his back again a few more times as an unspoken apology. 

They remain like this until early afternoon, drifting in and out, listening to acoustic music, in each other’s arms, occasionally bantering in between drowsy kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even cook Hamburger Helper, so I'm a little confused as to why I chose to go with this prompt. I can make a lot of breakfast foods though! Hit me up for my killer over-the-campfire hash browns, yo.


	3. Worthy of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose that prompt where it's a "you're better than me" "no you're better than me", but then it got angsty and sad and I apologize for whatever I just posted.

Sometimes, this indescribable heavy feeling settles over Yamaguchi. It doesn’t feel like sadness, nor anger or self-loathing. 

It’s just…a heavy self-worthlessness, he guesses.

He’s never felt extraordinary in anything, and he’s always dependent upon his friends and boyfriend to get by in volleyball and school. He doesn’t even have much of a personality to make him for his mediocrity in basically every portion of his life.

When Yamaguchi gets into these sort of slumps, he can feel Tsukishima hovering over him, being even more protective than usual, and Yamaguchi wants to just scream that nothings wrong with how anybody else is treating him, but how he is treating himself.

Yamaguchi knows how unhealthy it is to view himself this way, but he just can’t view himself as anything more than mediocre…at best.

And unfortunately, this slump has been particularly long. Long enough that Tsukishima has been actually staying over at Yamaguchi’s house in the afternoons instead of just walking him home, trying to figure out what’s going on with him.

And while Yamaguchi finds his boyfriend’s concern cute, and his heart warms a little at his boyfriend’s intentions, he’s far too ashamed of his feelings for Tsukki to ever find out.

Therefore, Yamaguchi never fills those questioning silences, or answers the inquiring glances that Tsukki will send him frequently. So, he’s trying his best to get through the slump without making Tsukki worry even more about him.

~

Yamaguchi is laying with his back propped up against his headboard, his legs criss-crossed in front of him as he’s studying his English textbook when he feels the burning prickle of Tsukki’s stare on him.

He holds back a sigh of exasperation, and looks up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, expecting the blond to look away the moment that he meets his golden brown eyes, like he normally does. Instead, he finds himself pinned under Tsukki’s gaze from where he’s sitting in Yamaguchi’s desk chair, eyes burning behind his solid black frames.

“U-um,” Yamaguchi coughs, his throat suddenly dry under Tsukishima’s piercing eyes. Yamaguchi gives him a small smile and a breathy laugh before he says,“Tsukki, you’re kind of staring.”

Tsukishima raises one eyebrow, placing his notebook on the desk behind him before turning his attention back to Yamaguchi. “Yes, I’m well aware,” Tsukishima replies simply, giving no further explanation for his behavior.

Yamaguchi blushes, feeling heat prickle down his spine. He clears his throat, coughing when he finds his throat tighter than usual. “A-and may I ask as to why you’re staring at me?”

Tsukishima narrows his eyes, before he rises from the desk chair and walks over to the bed before he sits down on it, bringing one leg up to rest on the bed and leaving the other dangling off as he faces Yamaguchi, his pale face so close to Yamaguchi’s freckled face that Yamaguchi can feel Tsukishima’s soft puffs of breath tickling his lips, and leaving trails of warmth across his skin. 

His knee knocks against Yamaguchi’s as he leans in further until his lips are hovering just above Yamaguchi’s. “I’m staring,” he murmurs, watching as Yamaguchi’s eyes widen considerably at his forwardness, “Because you’re driving me insane.”

Yamaguchi stays silent and wide-eyed as Tsukishima leans back, the blush across his cheeks smothering his freckles. Yamaguchi feels a little bit breathless and out of it, so he shakes his head slightly to clear the haze before he responds to Tsukishima’s statement, feigning innocence, “How so?”

If Yamaguchi’s not imagining things, he swears he hears Tsukishima growl in frustration after he narrows his eyes, displeased, at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi squirms, attempting to keep eye contact as Tsukishima says, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

Even Yamaguchi knows how shitty that sounds. He knows he’s in trouble when Tsukishima straight up glares at him and grits his teeth.

“…don’t give me that bullshit, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi flinches at the harsh tone, casting his eyes down to his hands in his lap as he waits for Tsukishima to either give another scathing comment, or to just straight up leave for finding his behavior pathetic. 

There’s a heavy, heavy moment of silence that seems to stretch out until Yamaguchi’s throat seems to refuse to take in any more oxygen, and even longer then. Yamaguchi dimly remarks to himself how the heaviness of the silence is almost as heavy as that feeling that’s been weighing him down for about a week now.

Almost.

Yamaguchi’s eyes skitter off to the side, looking at a beam of afternoon sunlight that has snuck in between his curtains, leaving a rectangle of burnt orange stained across his off-white carpet. He flinches when he feels a hand cover his own, and his eyes shoot up to meet Tsukishima’s expecting them to still be blazing with annoyance or anger, but only finding them to be firm, yet gentle, almost cautious with concern.

Teeth bite into Yamaguchi’s lower lip as his heart twists painfully in his chest, a warmth that kind of burns spreading throughout his chest as Tsukishima continues in a quieter, softer voice, his finger tips gently squeezing at the heel of Yamaguchi’s hand, “Yamaguchi, tell me what’s wrong…please.”

The freckled teen hates the way he bites his lip harder against the swell of tears, just at the sound of Tsukishima’s gentle tone. He hates the way that it doesn’t matter, and that his efforts were in vain as his tears spill over down his cheeks, and his chin shakes. He hates the way that he was the one to cause Tsukki’s expression to completely break, for those eyebrows to pinch with concern, for those pale hands to come up and cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing away his tears as they streak down his face.

But most of all, he hates mediocrity, and himself for being the very definition of it.

Yamaguchi brings up his hands to hold Tsukki’s hands against his own face, his gasps for breath becoming almost panicky. He doesn’t know when it happens, but his face somehow ends up halfway on top of Tsukki, with Tsukki laying on his back, and Yamaguchi crying into his chest. His hands grasp desperately at the loose fabric of Tsukki’s hoodie, and he can feel hands rubbing soothingly at his back, Tsukishima’s face nuzzled into his hair, whispering something that Yamaguchi can’t quite make out.

And Tsukishima just stays there, even after Yamaguchi has quite crying. After Yamaguchi has quite hiccupping, and long after he has stopped sniffling. He just lays there, his fingers still tightly wound into Tsukishima’s shirt, with Tsukishima’s hands still running up and down Yamaguchi’s back, slower now than it was before, letting his fingers trail more, resulting in Yamaguchi shuddering slightly every now and then.

It’s Yamaguchi who finally breaks their trance, pushing himself up so that he’s straddling Tsukishima’s waist. He buries the heels of his hands into his burning eyes, rubbing at them for some sort of relief. He’s sure his hair is an absolute mess, and that his eyes are an angry reddish tint, and his cheeks are shiny from dried tears, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Tsukishima’s looking at him with a completely unguarded, gentle expression like that. Not when his long, pale fingers are sneaking beneath the hem of his practice jersey and to rest on his bare skin.

“…okay.” Yamaguchi finally shudders out, his voice raw from crying, pinching his eyes closed around a short, sarcastic laugh before he opens them back up and gives a crooked smile to the boy beneath him. “I’ll tell you what’s going on.”

Tsukishima waits silently, not moving an inch as Yamaguchi gathers his courage to speak, and as he fiddles with his hands to try and even phrase what he’s been feeling, much less phrase it in a way that his boyfriend won’t punch him for.

“O-okay, this isn’t going to be easy for me, so I don’t want you to interrupt me until I’m done, okay? I-it’s just really hard to talk aloud a-about, and I…” Yamaguchi trailed off, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “I really hope that you don’t think differently of me after this.”

Tsukishima tenses beneath him, his fingers pressing harder into his hips for a moment before he relaxes his grip, and gives Yamaguchi a slow, solemn nod. Yamaguchi smiles gratefully at the blond beneath him before sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, trying to calm the shake in his hands and the rush of his heart.

“I go through these…short phases, where I don’t see any worth in myself. I don’t see anything interesting about myself, and I hate how anything that I do is neither above, nor below standards. I’m just constantly…average. And normally I’m okay with that, but then something shakes me one day, or for the next few days, or even throughout the next week, and I just can’t…I can’t…find anything about myself that’s worthy. I can’t find myself worthy of being apart of the volleyball team, or a part of the Yamaguchi family, and I can’t find myself worthy of being the boyfriend of one of the most hot guys in our entire school, not to mention, beneath all of the gruff, he actually has a heart and a very decent music taste.”

Yamaguchi inhales a shuddering breath, heart stuttering at the shocked amber eyes staring up at him, and a slightly bitter smile gracing his face, “And the reason why I’ve never told you about this doesn’t have anything to do with you. I’ve just been too ashamed of these feelings to tell anyone, really. And…well, I guess I’m done.”

When Yamaguchi looks back down, Tsukishima still has a rather shocked expression on his face, and Yamaguchi takes one of Tsukishima’s hands to play with as he watches Tsukishima form whatever he wants to say next.

“…Tadashi, I need you to never, ever say that you are worthless ever again. Ever. Understand me?” Yamaguchi’s entire body clenches up when Tsukki uses his first name, his heart hammering at the desperation in the blond’s voice. Tsukishima yanks Yamaguchi down by his collar, bringing his face down until the tips of their noses are touching as he repeats his question slowly, “Do you understand me, Tadashi?”

“But-“

“Nope.”

“Tsukki-“

“No. The answer is a yes or no. And if you answer no, I will explain it to you until you understand, and I will not leave until then. Now,” Tsukki’s eyes glance down to Yamaguchi’s lips for a moment, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi sighs out, his heart hammering in his chest, his head spinning from the warmth that he can feel coming off of Tsukki.

“Good. Because I refuse for the cutest boy in my school to tell me that he’s lucky to have me, when it’s the reverse,” Tsukishima states, deadpan except for the blush that rises to his cheeks at his words. Tsukishima tilts his head so that his lips are brushing against Yamaguchi’s trembling lips as he whispers, “You’re so precious to me, Tadashi. I don’t understand how you can think so little of yourself. So precious to me…”

Yamaguchi lasts all of half a second before he tugs at Tsukishima’s collar for his lips to meet his own the rest of the way.

Tsukishima’s hands immediately drop from Yamaguchi’s color, moving back down to play with freckled hips, as his tongue slips into Yamaguchi’s mouth.

Yamaguchi moans, his chest heaving out a breath at the intrusion, his fingers tightening their grip on the blond’s collar as he pushes Tsukki’s head back against the bed whilst deepening the kiss. A grumble of approval rumbles deep from Tsukishima’s chest.

A sweetness spreads throughout Yamaguchi’s entire being, so sweet that it’s almost sickly. Tsukishima pulls away when Yamaguchi’s untamable grin begins to disturb their kiss, and Yamaguchi lets out a giggle at the disappointed, yet satisfied pout that Tsukki has on his face.

“Sorry, Tsukki~”

“Mmm…it’s fine,” Tsukishima mumbles, leaning up to peck Yamaguchi on his mouth. His voice is warmly genuine as he continues, “As long as you’re feeling better, it’s fine.”

Yamaguchi’s grin, if possible, only grows wider, “Much better.”

“Then that’s all I care about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just satisfying myself at this point, and I apologize. I put the Sweet Potate through too much in this chapter, and I am sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed though!


	4. Freckled Thighs and White Thigh-Highs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER~ Rip me, this is a first-time smut writer, sooooo there's probs a lot of mistakes but eh...gotta start somewhere. And why not start with the biggest nerd known to mankind, Tsukishima Kei. So, yeah! Day 4's prompt "perverted surprise for lover".

Tsukishima is waiting on a bench in the park near his apartment complex, his ear buds plugged in and his eyes cast up at the stars, wandering over them while he lets soft piano notes soothe away any thought from his brain, leaving him with just the coolness of the night air and the stars overhead.

His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his non-descript black hoodie, his breath hazing his vision of the stars with the fog that it creates. He can smell that it’s going to snow soon, but he honestly can’t bring himself to care if it snows or not. It’s just so peaceful…

“SORRY, TSUKKI!”

And with that the peace is gone.

Tsukishima takes out one of his ear buds, lowering his gaze and looking off to his right where his red-faced boyfriend is running towards him. Tsukishima stands up slowly, letting his one ear bud hang in his ear, but he turns the volume down considerably, until it’s only enough to quell his sub-conscious. Yamaguchi gets closer until Tsukishima can finally make out what his boyfriend actually looks like.

The first thing Tsukishima thinks: I really need to get a new eye prescription…

The second thing he thinks: Is he wearing…?!

And sure enough, as Yamaguchi is running up, Tsukishima’s eyes are wide as the follow the swish of the slightly ruffled hem of a skirt around Yamaguchi’s thighs. Yamaguchi slows to a walk, a grin broad across his face, his cheeks tinted red from the winter night air. Tsukishima’s mouth is slightly ajar as he takes in his boyfriend.

“…Yamaguchi.”

“Yes, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima lifts a hand and gestures wordlessly at Yamaguchi’s tan double-breast button coat, his filly, navy skirt that ends about three-quarters down Yamaguchi’s thighs, and his white tights. Tsukishima feels his throat tighten and his face burning hotter than it was before as his eyes travel back up to meet Yamaguchi’s.

Yamaguchi’s grin widens, but his eyes and voice betray his confidence as he asks nervously, “W-What do you think?”

Tsukishima stares wordlessly back at Yamaguchi, deadpan, before he grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and begins walking quickly back towards his apartment building, all but dragging Yamaguchi behind him.

“I think,” Tsukishima begins without looking back at Yamaguchi, his hand tight and warm around Yamaguchi’s, “That we’re skipping out on the bar tonight. Do you have work tomorrow morning?”

Yamaguchi had known that he would get a reaction out of Tsukishima, but not this intense of one. He’s a little stunned as he stutters out “Uh, n-no I don’t, but-“

“Perfect. You’re staying over night, and I won’t take any excuses otherwise.” Tsukishima growls out, quickening his pace.

Yamaguchi knows that he should be apprehensive, or maybe even scared, at how desperate and demanding Tsukki is right now, but all he finds is satisfaction. And arousal.

Mostly arousal.

Yamaguchi stumbles after his boyfriend, the only thing keeping him upright being Tsukishima’s hand wrapped tightly around his. Yamaguchi laughs under his breath when they finally make it up the four flights of stairs, and Tsukishima is frantically patting his pockets for his keys, clicking his tongue at himself and a scowl darkening his face when he doesn’t immediately find them.

Tsukishima finally finds his keys and turns towards the door, his back to Yamaguchi and his hands quivering slightly as he moves to unlock the door. Yamaguchi tests Tsukishima’s strength when he leans up onto his tiptoes to kiss the patch of bare skin between the collar of his hoodie and his hair.

Tsukishima shivers at the contact on his skin, a shiver of warmth spreading from where Yamaguchi’s lips are pressed. The blond stops attempting to unlock the door to throw a glare at Yamaguchi after he feels Yamaguchi back off. The freckled man’s face is adorned with a particularly innocent grin that Tsukishima swears he will wipe off his dumb, cute face.

Once Tsukishima manages to open the front door, he grabs Yamaguchi’s wrist and pulls him so that he’s in the apartment before Tsukishima is. Tsukishima then proceeds to walk into the apartment, place a hand on Yamaguchi’s chest, and push Yamaguchi backwards until his back slams against the wall, and the door slams behind Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi blinks his owlish dark hazel eyes up at Tsukishima, his lips slightly parted as if to say something, his heart beating uncomfortably fast before his hands reach up and knot themselves in Tsukishima’s hair, dragging Tsukishima’s face down so that his mouth clashes against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima lets out a growl from deep in his throat, his arms looping around Yamaguchi’s waist as he takes complete control over the kiss, deepening it until Yamaguchi’s head is spinning. The moment that they part, Yamaguchi lets out a small whimper and reaches a hand down to tug the zipper of Tsukishima’s hoodie open because they’re not close enough even though their bodies are pressed flushed against each other. Tsukishima gets the message, nearly ripping off the buttons of Yamaguchi’s coat in his haste to take the jacket off of him. Tsukishima rips off Yamaguchi’s shirt before he picks Yamaguchi up, making his freckled boyfriend wrap his legs around his waist.

Tsukishima’s arms loop underneath the brunet as his mouth seeks out Yamaguchi’s own mouth again. Yamaguchi, in a haze, nips at Tsukishima’s lip before diving into another deep kiss. Yamaguchi whines at the pressure of Tsukishima’s erection pressing against Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi rolls himself against Tsukishima, causing the blond to hiss in pleasured surprise, before Tsukishima begins to clumsily make his way back to his bedroom, constantly stumbling under Yamaguchi’s kisses which leave him breathless.

He kickes his door open, and proceeds to walk over to his queen bed with Yamaguchi in his arms, before laying him down on top of his plush duvet. Yamaguchi’s eyes seem to be covered in a fog of need at this point, but when Tsukishima straightens back up to shoulder off his hoodie and to throw his plain white t-shirt over his head, he couldn’t help but admire how Yamaguchi looked sprawled out across his bed, with his skirt riding up his thighs, displaying the fact that what Tsukki once thought were tights, turned out to be thigh-highs attached to garter belts.

Sweet baby Jesus.

Freckled legs and white thigh-highs are officially the blond’s ultimate weakness.

Tsukki is hastily unbuttoning his pants when he notices the thigh highs, and he freezes his movements before slowly, shakily lowering himself over Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi…”

“Hmm?” Comes the dazed hum as Tsukki’s mouth travels down the side of Yamaguchi’s neck, trailing feather-light kisses further down until Tsukishima is mouthing at Yamaguchi’s collarbone. His amber eyes are watching Yamaguchi as he slides a bit lower and to one side as he takes Yamaguchi’s hard nipple into his mouth and plays with it teasingly.

Yamaguchi whines and pinches his eyes closed in pleasure, heat spiking through his gut as his back arches up off the bed slightly, his fingers twitching and knotting in the duvet. He glances down to see Tsukishima smirk up at him before continuing down his stomach, brushing his lips across his skin as he goes.

Yamaguchi lets out a gasp when the blond nips his skin lightly just below his belly button, before a finger dips beneath the waist band of his skirt, and Tsukishima looks up expectantly, waiting for Yamaguchi’s approval to continue.

Yamaguchi nods wordlessly, watching as Tsukishima rubs his hands over his hipbones, sending shivers all over his body, then dips his fingers beneath the waist band so that he can slide it down and off his body. Tsukishima begins to slide the skirt down, when his fingers brush across something smooth.

Like…silky smooth.

Tsukishima glances up, eyebrows raised in question, to find Yamaguchi smiling nervously down at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes watching expectantly. Tsukishima turns his attention back to what’s in front of him as he shimmies the skirt the rest of the way down Yamaguchi’s legs, his eyes widening and his cock twitching in his pants.

Yamaguchi’s dick is straining against the fabric of a white thong, the tip peeking out just over the tip, and a trickle of pre-cum is slowly sliding as Yamaguchi’s stomach heaves with his breathing.

Tsukishima groans, closing his eyes and tucking his face into the crook of his shoulder to collect his bearings for a moment. He freezes, inhaling his breath slowly and releasing it even slower, then repeating it again. He hears the soft rustling of Yamaguchi propping himself up onto his elbows before he feels one hand cup his cheek and tilt his chin forward.

Tsukishima opens his eyes to see Yamaguchi’s eyes, with his pupils blown-wide, the hazel almost completely void from his eyes. “S-so, do you like it?” Yamaguchi asks hesitantly.

Tsukishima brings a hand up to take Yamaguchi’s hand off his face, bringing Yamaguchi’s knuckles up to his lips and kissing them, his gaze fixed hungrily on the freckled face before him. Yamaguchi shudders at the sensation that goes down his spine, but he manages to maintain eye contact as Tsukki whispers against his knuckles, “You’re an idiot if you had thought that I wouldn’t be able to appreciate this…I mean-“ Tsukki’s eyes travel as much of Yamaguchi as they can before he continues on to say, “-look at yourself Yamaguchi. I can’t…”

Yamaguchi doesn’t think he could breathe if he tried. His breathing is shallow, and he gasps as Tsukishima lets go of his hand and brings his hand up to Yamaguchi’s underwear and pulls on it, causing Yamaguchi’s cock to twitch at the dragging sensation of silky fabric over his sensitive, hot skin. He makes quick work of unbuckling the garters, and throws them off as well, only leaving Yamaguchi with the thigh-highs. 

Yamaguchi watches, prickles spreading across his skin as Tsukishima licks his lips, his eyes concentrated on the freckled, painfully hard dick in front of him. A pale hand comes up to the base of Yamaguchi’s cock, stroking slowly, loosely up and down. 

“Tsukki, stop teasing me,” Yamaguchi whines, causing Tsukishima to smirk up at him. 

Yamaguchi struggles to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head when Tsukishima’s tongue licks from the base of the freckled cock up to the tip. Tsukishima swirls his tongue around the tip, keeping his blazing amber eyes pinned on Yamaguchi’s face pinched, red face. He laps up the pre-cum that remains in the slit before he takes Yamaguchi into his mouth completely, bobbing up and down, going deeper with each bob, his hands roaming over Yamaguchi’s thighs, playing with the top of the thigh-highs before roaming across the soft skin of Yamaguchi’s thighs again.

Yamaguchi’s back arches upward tightly after Tsukishima goes as far down on Yamaguchi’s dick as he can, his tongue working around the throbbing dick, before he hollows out his cheeks and slowly moves upwards, causing Yamaguchi’s eyes to roll to the back of his head. Tsukki moans around his boyfriend, sending almost overwhelming waves of pleasure up Yamaguchi’s dick. He repeats this motion a few more times, enjoying the burn in his throat and all of the strangled moans and untempered whimpers that he’s getting out of his boyfriend before he pulls of completely, darting his tongue out to cut the string of saliva between his mouth and Yamaguchi’s dick.

Yamaguchi shivers at the erotic display, his eyes completely hazed over and a fine, deep blush across his cheeks. Tsukishima climbs back up over Yamaguchi to kiss him, their tongues working slowly, before Tsukki pulls away, leaning towards the dresser before he comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom.

He lets Yamaguchi get comfortable, and helps him to stuff a pillow behind his head, before he sits between Yamaguchi’s spread, thigh-high clad legs, and pours some lube onto his fingers. 

“Are you ready, Tadashi?” Tsukishima’s husky voice makes Yamaguchi feel even more feverish than before, and he bobs his head in a nod a few times.

“Just hurry up Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moans, squirming slightly, “I want you so badly.”

The blond goes rigid at that, before he quickly moves one finger to Yamaguchi’s entrance, waiting for Yamaguchi’s nod before he pushes in slowly, resisting the urge to tilt his head back and moan at how goddamn tight and hot it was. “Y-you okay, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi’s head nods, his lower lip caught between his teeth and he moves his hips in an attempt to coax Tsukishima to move more, feeling breathless moan tear from his throat when the blond finally begins moving his finger, curling and uncurling to stretch him out. “Tsu-Tsukki, god. Hurry up, please.”

The blond swallows hard, adding another finger and shifting from how uncomfortably tight his pants were getting. He focuses on tilting and curling his fingers until Yamaguchi’s walls clamp down on him, and Yamaguchi seems to become frantic for more, whimpering and shaking as he peers down at Tsukishima desperately.

“Tsukki, please, I can take you now-“

“Yamaguchi, don’t be an idiot right now. I don’t want to hurt you, and then-“

“Kei,” Yamaguchi’s voice is sharp and deadly serious, his hazel eyes almost crazed with need, “If I don’t have your dick in me soon, I’m going to pin you to the bed and ride you myself, with or without a condom. So, I would suggest you stick that condom on yourself as soon as possible.”

Tsukishima doesn’t think he’s ever heard his boyfriend ever say anything that demanding and to the point.

Ever.

Nor does he think he’s ever been so hard and still wearing his jeans in his entire life.

Tsukishima doesn’t have to be told twice, so he takes his fingers out, shuddering at Yamaguchi’s desperate whimper, and props himself up onto his knees so that he can unbutton, the wriggle out of his jeans. Yamaguchi watches with half-lidded, sultry eyes as Tsukishima barely represses a groan at rolling the condom over himself, and rubbing the lube on himself. Yamaguchi makes a noise, catching Tsukishima’s attention again, and the blond lowers himself so that he has Yamaguchi caged beneath him.

Tsukishima rests his forearms on either side of Yamaguchi’s head, positioning himself in front of Yamaguchi’s entrance. He inhales a shaky breath before his eyes dart up to meet Yamaguchi’s. Their faces are so close that when Yamaguchi gives a small nod, his freckled nose bumps against Tsukishima’s pale nose softly.

Tsukishima pushes in and ducks his head into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, a low grunt leaving his throat as Yamaguchi calls out his name, Yamaguchi’s fingernails lightly scratching over Tsukishima’s back as he slowly pushes into the tight, hot heat of Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima brings his face out of hiding to brush his lips against Yamaguchi’s forehead, his cheeks, and finally against his lips, as he waits for Yamaguchi to relax around him. Once he finally does, Tsukishima pulls out a little bit, his lip caught between his teeth, before he pushes back in a little harder.

Yamaguchi’s moans are pretty much non-stop as Tsukki sets up a rhythm and sticks by it. Tsukki angles his hips in such a way that on his next thrust, Yamaguchi’s back pulls up into a tight bow, and he wails, ‘Tsukki~” causing the blond to work hard to stifle a groan in return.

He keeps his hips angled that way, quickening his pace until his hips are slamming all the way against Yamaguchi’s, striking his prostrate harshly with every thrust, making Yamaguchi cry out with each thrust.

“Tsu-Tsukki please,”Yamaguchi moans, his fingernails digging into Tsukishima’s shoulders.

Tsukishima raises himself onto his palms, letting himself have more leverage as he pulls out further, thrusts in deeper, and quickens the pace that he previously had, grunting with nearly every thrust.

Yamaguchi almost screams at the white-hot flush of pleasure that is running through his veins as Tsukishima keeps up this insane pace. Yamaguchi feels as though everything around him is Tsukishima, and all that there is, is this too-intense-pleasure that he’s feeling. 

Yamaguchi can feel himself rising, approaching his climax, and he cries out when Tsukishima wraps a hand around his touch-neglected dick, stroking in time with his deep thrusts. He can barely even keep his eyes open from how much pleasure is overwhelming him, his breaths coming out in gasps as he throws his head back and moans, “Kei, please. I’m so close, I need-“

Tsukishima clashes his mouth against Yamaguchi’s swallowing his cries and moans. Yamaguchi’s eyes flutter shut as he reaches his tipping point, and all he can see is white as he screams into Tsukki’s mouth, his orgasm taking over him as hot cum shoots out across his stomach.

He’s coming off of his high when he feels Tsukki rapidly increase his pace until Tsukki’s coming inside of him, the heat inside of him making Yamaguchi feel dizzy as Tsukishima ‘s hips slowly unwind from their hard, rapid pace. Tsukishima’s face is hidden into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, his breath shuddering out against Yamaguchi’s tanned skin, sending goosebumps over his boyfriends skin.

The two of them lay there, with Tsukki inside of Yamaguchi, his forearms shuddering under his weight after such a dizzying orgasm. Tsukki only moves out of Yamaguchi when he feels Yamaguchi whispering something against his ear, his heart still beating too loudly in his head for him to hear anything.

“Hnnn…?” Tsukishima manages to get out, still incoherent, even as he blindly grabs some tissues from the bedside table and cleans Yamaguchi’s stomach up. He can feel Yamaguchi laughing underneath him, his laughter tickling the shell of Tsukishima’s ear. Yamaguchi’s hands come up to thread themselves soothingly through Tsukishima’s flaxen hair, causing Tsukishima to lay himself the rest of the down on Yamaguchi, moving downward so that his head is on Yamaguchi’s stomach, his eyes closed.

“So how’d you like my surprise?” Yamaguchi’s lilting voice teases at Tsukki’s consciousness. To Yamaguchi’s surprise, Tsukki’s eyes whip open, and he turns his head so that his chin is resting on Yamaguchi’s chest. 

Tsukishima’s eyes are dead serious when he says, “It’s the best surprise gift you’ve ever given me.”

Yamaguchi’s expression is stunned, hazel eyes wide, before he throws his head back against the mattress, bringing up one of his hands to his mouth and cackling into the palm of his hand. Tsukishima’s cheeks turn pink, but his expression turns sour and he brings one hand up to flick his boyfriend’s forehead, smirking when he hears the laughing cut short and an indignant, “Ow!” fills the room.

“Oi, Yamaguchi. You can’t tease me like that when I’m not expecting you to.” Tsukishima blushes, his eyes sliding away when he says, “Next time just tell me that we’re staying the night in.”

Yamaguchi’s evil snickering fills the room again, and he barely manages to get out and apology, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tsukki. Just so you know...Yamaguchi wields his freckled thighs and thigh-highs with great power from this moment on.


	5. Lost Amidst the Fields of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I AM SORRY THAT YESTERDAY'S PROMPT IS BEING POSTED TODAY. Just was too tired after work to write...anyways, I chose the festival of colors for Day 5, but kinda took it my own complete different way.

“Yamaguchi, are we lost?”

“No, Tsukki, I just thought that all of these flowers were pretty so we’re taking a bit of a detour.” Yamaguchi throws a tense, apologetic smile over his shoulder before continuing to trudge ahead, not even bothering to look at the variety of flowers that he passes by.

Tsukishima traile behind him, hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes wandering over the blurring colors of the petals that he passes by. He turns his gaze forward again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the soft late evening air brushing over his skin. He opens his eyes when he bumps into the back of his stopped boyfriend who has his head hung in defeat.

Yamaguchi turns around, his eyes not meeting Tsukishima’s when he reaches out one of his hands to grab the end of the blond’s sleeve. “Hey…Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“I got us lost.”

Tsukishima threads his fingers through Yamaguchi’s with a smirk. “Yeah, I know, dummy.”

Yamaguchi lifts his head when Tsukishima squeezes his fingers lightly in reassurance, before turning them around to head back the way the came, walking side-by-side in the semi-dark of the flower field path.

“Ooooohhhh, Tsukki, look at those ones!” Yamaguchi points excitedly with his free hand, his eyes shining with excitement, “They’re such a bright red that you can even make it out in this dark of a shade!”

Tsukishima looks over, then frowns thoughtfully, stopping in his tracks and looking at the flower some more. His stilled hand pulls Yamaguchi to a stop, and the freckled man looks up at Tsukishima questioningly.

“Hey, Yamaguchi. These flowers are okay to pick, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Tsukishima says nothing, but instead he unlaces his fingers from Yamaguchi’s and carefully makes his way through a few flowers before he reaches not the red ones that Yamaguchi had gotten so excited about, but instead a patch of long, sunny yellow and lilac purple colored flowers, and picks a few of them.

He glances over his shoulder at Yamaguchi and blushes before he asks him to turn around. Yamaguchi blinks in surprise, but turns around, looking out across the field of moonlit flowers, enjoying the view of all the silver-hued plants simply jostling in the breeze as he listens to Tsukishima rustling in the plants behind him. He can’t help the knee-jerk smile that spreads across his face and the small giggle that bubbles up in his throat when he hears Tsukki hiss in a breath and curse.

His giggling in his throat stops when he feels something being placed on his head. Yamaguchi turns around, to look up at Tsukki with wide eyes as he reaches a hand up to gently touch woven stems, and waxy petals. Yamaguchi’s face slowly splits into a grin, and he reaches up onto his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. 

Tsukishima’s blushing, but smiling softly when Yamaguchi pulls back down and grabs his hand, lacing his fingers firmly between Tsukki’s and humming as he heads back in the direction that they had been going.

“Wrong way, Yamaguchi.”

Or at least, the direction he had though they’d been going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a sucker for flower crowns...surprise, surprise. And it's short because this is really all I have to write on this prompt. It just really wasn't coming to me...so, short and sickeningly sweet for you guys~


	6. His Goddamn Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose the prompt of "night spot" for Day 6, but it got a little sad so I'm sorry. I just...reunion after two years of no words from Tsukki. P a i n.

“Oh come on, Yamaguchi. You haven’t been out in ages, and it’s making me sad for you,” Hinata whines in his ear, and Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh at the desperation that he hears in his best friend’s voice. “I promise I’ll let you leave whenever after you stay at the club for like…an hour. I’ll even give you money for the bus fare!”

Yamaguchi sighs, looking at the pile of books which await him, his homework notebooks sprawled out, open to his notes that he took during his lectures. He knows he doesn’t exactly want to go out, but he also doesn’t want to concentrate on his homework like he should be doing, sooo…

“All right, I’ll go out with you, but-“

“Great!” Yamaguchi yanks the phone away from his ear at how loud Hinata’s exclamation carries over through the phone, “I’ll be at your door in an hour. And you better be showered and dressed up with some sort of cologne. I’m finding you a cute boy tonight.”

Yamaguchi sighs again, rolling his eyes, “Hinata, I really don’t want to be with anyone now, not after-“

“It’s been two years, Yamaguchi.”

“But-“

“Nope.”

And the line goes dead. 

Yamaguchi hangs up, setting his phone down to heave himself up off the floor. He grabs his phone, flipping on some Mumford and Sons as he walks to his bedroom to grab his towel off the floor from yesterday night, before he heads into the bathroom and stares at his tired, disheveled self in the mirror.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do before Hinata will let me go out,” Yamaguchi murmurs, poking at his pale, absurdly freckled cheeks with a bit of a grimace. He drops the bunched up towel onto the bathroom counter before he begins undressing himself to hop into the shower.

~

Approximately two hours later, Yamaguchi is walking up the sidewalk with Hinata all but bouncing at his side, telling him that he’s excited that Yamaguchi will get a chance to see Hinata’s boyfriend, Kageyama, working as a bartender, because he actually has to be social. Yamaguchi laughs, already imagining the cowering customers.

Hinata leads them up to the front of the line, where a bouncer nods them in after checking IDs, since Hinata has a VIP pass what with Kageyama working there.

The inside is hot, muggy, and filled with that sort of bleary energy that makes one feel exhausted, but ready to go all night. Yamaguchi’s pulse quickens to the beat of the music as he follows Hinata’s bright mop of hair through the crowd, weaving so that he avoids bumping into as many people as possible.

They eventually make it over to the bar, where Kageyama is attempting to coax a very, very drunk Tanaka into drinking some water. Yamaguchi manages to catch the latter half of the conversation.

“-Tanaka, if you don’t drink the water, I genuinely think you will get alcohol poisoning,” Kageyama begs, his gritted teeth grinding. Tanaka lifts his head and squints at Kageyama, an attempt at a glare, Yamaguchi guesses.

“You,” Tanaka limply points at Kageyama, shaking his head, “Are always such a downer. How the fuck did you get bouncy, ray-of-sunshine boy to get with you?”

“Oi, oi. Don’t credit him, Tanaka. It was mostly me who did the work,” Hinata jumped in, rubbing his hand on Tanaka’s back before he sternly says, “You know, you really should drink this water Tanaka. Kageyama may be a grump, but he does know how to do his job.”

Yamaguchi laughs when he hears Kageyama say something along the lines of, “Dumbass Hinata” which earns him a glare and a wounded “I’m trying to help you” look from Hinata.

Tanaka swings his head around and squints at Hinata, muttering a, “When the hell did you get here?”

Hinata laughs, subtly pushing the glass of liquor away and swapping it with the water as he slaps Tanaka’s back, “A few seconds ago with Yamaguchi.”

Tanaka’s head swings up, surprised, and his face splits into a grin as he yells, “FRECKLES. YOU’RE HERE! Why do you never come?”

Yamaguchi is a little taken aback at how excited Tanaka is to see him, but he smiles back genuinely, his heart warming up a bit. He laughs a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head before replying, “Sorry, I’m just trying to graduate as early as possible, so I have a heavy homework load.”

Tanaka scrunches up his nose, disgust written across his face as he reaches for his glass, not even noticing that he gulps down water. Yamaguchi feels his eyebrows twitch slightly upward and he shakes his head as Tanaka lays his head back down. 

Yamaguchi walks up to the counter and waves Kageyama off when he offers him a drink, opting to lean his lower back against the counter and watch as the crowd moves to the music.

While Yamaguchi is glad that he came out, simply to get out of his apartment, he doesn’t really want to be here. He wants to be outside, with the cool night air. In the quiet.

And he doesn’t necessarily want to be alone, but he knows the one person that fills that space isn’t here, and maybe will never be again. Yamaguchi sighs heavily, and he peeks guiltily over his shoulder, knowing that he’s only been here a few minutes, but he needs to get out of here before Hinata starts boyfriend shopping for him.

In a club of all places.

For Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi leaves the counter when Hinata is looking, and walks quickly towards the door, his head kept down, excited for the relief of fresh, cool air rushing over his skin, to get out of this muggy closed-space. 

And just as he’s about to reach the door, he accidentally runs headlong into somebody’s chest.

“Ah, I’m sorry-“

“Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi’s blood feels like stilled in it’s veins, and like the air in his lungs has been seal-pressed out as he looks up with wide hazel eyes to meet surprised, warm amber eyes behind black-framed glasses.

“Tsu-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi wheezes out, his arm burning where Tsukishima’s steadying hand rests on his skin. There goes the last of his air supply.

How is he here? Why is he here? Is he here to meet somebody? When did he get out of school? Why did he lose contact? Why did he-

“What’re you doing here, Yamaguchi?” Tsukki’s voice shook Yamaguchi back to the present, and he made no move to take his hand back, just leaving it burning on Yamaguchi’s forearm.

“Hinata invited me. K-Kageyama works here since Daichi and Suga own the place…um. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice shaky, his hands shaking, and his eyes flitting every which way except for Tsukki.

Tsukishima’s voice sounds a little annoyed as he says, “A few of my classmates, as well as my roommates dragged me here, but since you’re here I would really like to-“

“Oh, sorry, Tsukki! I didn’t realize I was keeping you!” Yamaguchi tries to move quickly past the towering blond, but just as he gets past Tsukishima, the hand around his forearm tightens, and Tsukishima turns around so that he’s facing Yamaguchi.

“Wait! Yamaguchi, wait.” Yamaguchi stops fidgeting and meets Tsukishima’s gaze head on this time, calming down enough to note the subtle traces of desperation on his face. “A-are you…do you need to be somewhere specifically?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head wordlessly, watching the blond carefully, not even noticing when someone roughly bumps into him in their rush to get to the dance floor.

Tsukishima’s grip hasn’t lessened, but he lowers his head for a moment before meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes again, “Could I come with you? Wherever you’re going right now?”

“I just needed to get some fresh air, so I was headed to the park.” 

Tsukishima nods twice, his face slack with relief. “Perfect.”

~

The walk to the park is slow and quiet. Both of them can feel the other thinking at a million miles per second, but neither of them wants to be the one to break the silence. Once they reach the park, Yamaguchi has cooled down far too much, and is regretting taking Hinata’s advice on not bringing a jacket.

He hides it for the most part, but Tsukishima apparently notices because he clucks his tongue, causing Yamaguchi to flinch and stop in his tracks at the silence being broken. He shoulders off his hoodie and hands it over to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi shakes his head.

“Yamaguchi...” Tsukishima trails off, biting his lower lip before gesturing for the freckled man to take the jacket again. And again, Yamaguchi shakes his head in refusal, actually taking a step back this time and not trusting his voice. Tsukishima sighs, then pins Yamaguchi down with sharp amber eyes, “I know you might be upset, or angry, or maybe even scared of me right now, but please just take this goddamn hoodie so that you’re not cold and we can have the conversation we’ve been avoiding.”

Yamaguchi pauses, nibbles on his lower lip, then takes the hoodie from Tsukishima’s hands and puts it on. And there it is. What he was afraid of. The smell of a cinnamon-y pine forest. The smell of Tsukishima.

And he hates how even after all of this time, after two years of not hearing a single word from the other man, Yamaguchi still feels safe and feels more relaxed after smelling that scent. He shrugs further into the hoodie after zipping it up all the way.

Tsukishima nods, satisfied, before they begin walking again; and they probably walk an entire lap around the park before Tsukishima breaks the silence again.

“Yamaguchi…can we just, stop and talk?”

No.

“Of course, Tsukki.”

Goddammit.

Tsukishima leads them off of the path and by a barren cherry tree before he stops and turns to face Yamaguchi. He regards Yamaguchi for a moment before his eyes become almost molten with warmth and softness as he says quietly, “Yamaguchi, you will never understand how sorry I am.”

Yamaguchi’s throat clenches. He doesn’t want to hear this. He wants to hear casual conversation and a goodbye that will leave him heartbroken ago, but with a sense of finality. He’s scared of what will come of this conversation, and he doesn’t want to hear this.

Tsukishima looks down at his feet, shifting his weight for a moment before looking back up, “I can’t describe to you how much I missed you each day for these past two years and three months. I can’t describe how much anger I feel with myself for just saying that I needed time to think about our relationship and never responding to any message that you sent me. I can’t even begin to describe what I was thinking back then. I don’t know what possessed me to think it was easier to have you out of my life than to miss you constantly with a long distance relationship.”

Yamaguchi’s lower lip is white with how hard he’s biting into it now, and he refuses to meet Tsukishima’s eyes because he knows he’ll break if he does.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me right now, nor am I asking for you to respond to my question of whether you would still be willing to be my boyfriend again even after all of this absolute and utter shitty treatment that I’ve given you, but I do ask that you consider it. I’m here for the week with my classmates because of-“

And Tsukishima can’t finish his sentence because Yamaguchi has grabbed the collar of his sweater and has dragged his face down to meet his own, his lips desperately catching Tsukishima’s. The blond is frozen for a moment, before he lets out an aggravated sigh against Yamaguchi’s lips and moves his hands up to cup Yamaguchi’s cheeks, drawing the freckled man in closer.

And Yamaguchi is beginning to get frustrated, because Tsukishima won’t deepen the kiss, even when he tugs on Tsukishima’s sweater collar, or moans against the blond’s warm lips. He pulls back, giving a frustrated pout up at Tsukishima, expecting to find a teasing expression there, but his face stills when he finds Tsukishima’s face serious.

Huh. He really has matured. A lot.

Yamaguchi sighs, releasing his hold on Tsukishima’s collar and grabbing Tsukishima’s hands away from his face so that he can hold them between the two of them. He looks down at their hands, and he can feel Tsukki’s pale hands shaking, whether from nerves or the cold, Yamaguchi wouldn’t know.

“Tsukki…you should know that you’re still not forgiven, and you probably won’t be for a long time,” Tsukishima flinches at Yamaguchi’s words, but nods, seeming to have expected that. “However, there is no doubt in my mind that I would be willing to give you another chance if you swear never to just leave me or do something as shitty as you did to me before again. Ever.”

“I honestly don’t think I could live with anymore self-hatred of that kind,” Tsukishima whispers, looking so utterly sorry, that Yamaguchi can’t help but duck his head against the onslaught of tears. Tsukishima takes his hands away from Yamaguchi’s and moves them so that they are on either side of Yamaguchi’s face, thumbs brushing away the tears that fall down.

He lifts Yamaguchi’s face up so that he can rest his forehead against Yamaguchi’s as the freckled man cries silently, teeth biting into his wobbly, red lip. “I’m so, so sorry, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whispers out against Yamaguchi’s lips, the hot breath making Yamaguchi shudder.

Once Yamaguchi feels like he can at least hold back the tears, and reign them in if need be, he backs out of Tsukishima’s reach, before he grabs one of Tsukishima’s hands, and brings the pale knuckles up to his lips. He peeks up through his eyelashes at Tsukishima’s almost pained expression before simply lacing his finger’s through Tsukishima’s, holding them tight so that they won’t disappear before he starts leading them out of the park.

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asks, ducking when Yamaguchi almost leads him through a tree branch.

“Back to my place.”

Tsukishima sputters behind him.

“Down, Tsukki. You’re not yet forgiven enough for sex. Just enough for you to stay the night over.” When Yamaguchi looks back to send him a teasing glare, Tsukki looks a little disappointed, but not surprised.

“Fair enough, Yamaguchi.”

“I’m keeping your goddamn hoodie, by the way.”

Tsukishima gives a small smirk, shoulders easing up a little, “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not so bad. Clearly it's rushed, but I also started this at 1 in the morning, and finished at 3:30 in the morning, so I'm not all that upset. I just wanted it to be posted in time so that tomorrow (or I guess today...) is truly just the last prompt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEACH DAY PROMPT. 
> 
> Here's the tale of why Tsukki is afraid of the ocean.
> 
> It's because he's a nerd.

“Yamaguchi, no.”

“Tsukki, please~”

“No.”

“Come on.”

Here they stand, at an impasse, with Tsukishima digging his toes stubbornly in the sand, crossing his arms across his bare chest and his eyes glared at nothing off to the side. Yamaguchi stands in the sea up to his knees, his tanned hands atop his freckled hips, and his sleek eyebrows cocked expectantly.

Yamaguchi sighs, hanging his head for a moment, before he takes one step closer to Tsukishima, bringing the water up to about mid-calf on Yamaguchi, so probably like…slightly above Tsukki’s ankle. He raises his hand and uses a ‘come hither’ gesture, quirking his eyebrows at Tsukki until the blond gets the message.

Tsukishima sighs, but eyes the softly-lapping waves suspiciously as he takes tentative steps forward. He stops just as the sea foam brushes the ends of his toes, his eyes wide as he stares down at it. He glances up at Yamaguchi, back down to his feet, and back up again at his slightly impatient boyfriend.

“A kronosaurus could get me, Yamaguchi.”

“They’re extinct, Kei.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi splashes forward through the water until he can grab both of Tsukishima’s hands and place them in his. Slowly walking backwards and enticing Tsukki forward. He stops when he feels his boyfriend’s resistance grow immensely, and squeezed the blond’s fingertips.

“See? No kronosaurus to snatch you here,” Yamaguchi grins up at Tsukishima, making his boyfriend’s heart stutter uncomfortably at the sight. Yamaguchi closes the small gap between them and feels the sand beneath his feet crumble as he leans up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss at the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth. 

Yamaguchi leans back down, still smirking up at Tsukki, and Tsukishima finds himself immensely annoyed and flustered at the same time.

“Are we done yet?” Tsukishima huffs out, feeling very uncomfortable. Yamaguchi looks a little disappointed, but nods and follows Tsukki out of the water.

Once they reach land a few steps later, Tsukishima leaves their fingers woven as he holds Yamaguchi’s hand and walks side-by-side with his boyfriend down the beach, swinging their hands subtly. 

They walk a few hundred yards before Yamaguchi breaks their peaceful silence. “So did you really develop a fear of the ocean because of that dinosaur?”

“Kronosaurus,” Tsukishima corrects, making Yamaguchi roll his eyes and bump his shoulder against the blond’s long, lightly sun-burnt arm, “And no, I would probably want to be in the water more if there were kronosaurus in there…no, I developed a fear after the documentary about the megladon, because now I can only think of sharks as mini megladons.”

“…oh my god, I’m dating a nerd.” Yamaguchi mutters.

Mistake made.

“Ow! Tsukki~” Yamaguchi whines before lifting his free hand to rub over the area where Tsukishima had flicked him. He freezes when he feels Tsukki’s lips placed on his own, and makes a small noise before melting against his lips until the blond pulls back.

“You’ve known I was a nerd since I was little, so don’t say it with such surprise, dummy.” Tsukishima murmurs against his lips. Yamaguchi giggles before playfully kissing him back again.

“Fair enough, Tsukki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I know it's short guys, but I'm super tired and have to drive seven hours tomorrow, so at least it's cute and nerdy (like their entire relationship)! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading throughout Tsukkiyama week you guys, I appreciate every view and kudos and like or reblog...it's all meant so much to me, and I really do love my sweet potate and dino nerd of a french fry~

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Tsukkiyama trash? I ammm~
> 
> I guess it's not like...hardcore jealousy, but eh. It's straight up pointless, just-for-me fluff that I felt a need to write.
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr @tsukkishimaa-keii or @beaniesscrawlings (aka main blog, then merely fan fic and headcanon blog).


End file.
